<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Closure by Angsty_dude</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313228">Closure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angsty_dude/pseuds/Angsty_dude'>Angsty_dude</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dragon Quest XI Act III Spoilers, Grief/Mourning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angsty_dude/pseuds/Angsty_dude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hendrik comes to terms with the loss of his brother in arms by seeking refuge in a man who has only just learned the cruel fate of the knight they both knew so well...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Graig | Hendrik/Homer | Jasper (Dragon Quest XI)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Closure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by @finlands_beret on twitter; whom of which mentioned that King Carnelian probably doesn't know what happened to Jasper yet! :]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun began to set over Heliodor, the sky lit by fading pinks and oranges as night began to fall. The sky was slowly starting to darken as Hendrik at last tore his gaze away from the red and gold sword embedded into the concrete, a soft sigh escaping him. He, at last, stepped away, accompanied by only one. The luminary stood behind him, quiet and wordless, not having the heart to leave his friend alone. The others had been with them earlier that day, the group helping in the pursuit of a dark shadow that had roamed the castle halls. Jasper’s restless spirit had haunted Heliodor quietly until he and Hendrik had finally made peace once again, things long left unsaid finally out in the open. Though, It did not make things any easier. Hendrik didn’t want to leave the balcony, even if his friend’s spirit was by his side again. He didn’t want to leave </span>
  <em>
    <span>him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>in any way at all. They had patched things up at long last, years of rivalry and hatred extinguished by the pair finding solace in each other. Jasper may be able to rest easy now but it did not settle the ache deep in Hendrik’s chest. He turned away at long last to look at Eleven, “My apologies-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eleven wordlessly shook his head, silencing him. There was nothing to be said. Hendrik nodded and together the two left the balcony, the knight sparing one last glance over his shoulder to the setting sun. In the fading light, Jasper’s token of fealty glimmered. It’s gold shimmered brightly, Hendrik taking in a shaky breath before he closed the door and followed Eleven down the hall. It was quiet now, the castle silent at seeing Hendrik. Eleven followed his friend, practically underfoot, as they went to join the rest of the party. When they turned into the open downstairs corridor, Erik was the first to meet them. Eleven hesitated at the sight of him and worriedly looked back at Hendrik, not wanting to leave him when his friend was clearly hurting. Hendrik gave him a smile and a wordless ‘go-ahead’ and watched as the luminary jogged over to see his friend. Erik waited until his best friend was by his side to speak, “Hey, we’ll see you around, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hendrik dipped his head toward him, “I am sure I will see you two soon. Take care.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As to you.” and with that, Erik turned on his heels and headed out of the castle, Eleven in tow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knight sighed and turned his head, feeling what felt like thousands of eyes on him. The whole castle knew what fate befell his old friend, the pity making Hendrik’s skin hot. He hated the feeling, to feel so helpless and small. To feel so </span>
  <em>
    <span>lost.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The castle felt like a maze as he headed up the great staircase, lingering on a step. The golden eagle of Heliodor looked freshly polished, it’s gold glinting ever so slightly. Hendrik and Jasper were often referred to as the twin eagles of Heliodor, the two having always promised to serve their kingdom together. Together. What a cruel world it was, to have such a simple wish be torn away from them. Hendrik bit his lip when his eyes watered and put his head down, heading back up upstairs. He had no real intent on going anywhere, not wanting to stay put but not wanting to leave either. He let his feet lead the way through the winding castle halls and when he at last came to a halt, he didn’t even have to look up to know where his feet had led him. He set his hand on the door handle and took in a deep breath, a trembly one at that, and pushed the door open. Jasper’s quarters were just as left as he had left it. Neat and orderly, just as Jasper would have liked it. Hendrik sighed as he closed the door behind him and crossed the room with light footsteps, almost afraid to break the peace. He sat on the bed and frowned at the diary on the bedside. He had read it already, every heartbreaking word. He didn't want to read it again. He lied down, the mattress creaking ever so slightly underneath him. He stared up at the ceiling, feeling how wet his eyes were every time he blinked. The heavy feeling in his chest did not let up here at all. In fact, it was worse. The room still smelled like his old friend, almost like he was still there. What Hendrik wouldn’t give for Jasper to still be here. He looked over to the desk, a desk he had seen Jasper hunched over more times than he could count, watching him work diligently on whatever it was he did. Hendrik could imagine it if Jasper was still here. The blond sat at the desk, pen in hand, and an annoyed look on his face, “Moping isn’t going to help you, you know.” he’d scold, not batting an eye to the way Hendrik’s hands trembled at his sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it won’t.” Hendrik would reply, wincing at the way his voice would crack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It eased Hendrik a little, to imagine his friend rolling his eyes at him and referring to his tears as ‘blubbering nonsense’ and to scold him for being so sentimental. Just as he had done time and time again. Hendrik’s heart ached, his breath soft and shaky, as he stared up at the ceiling in Jasper’s quarters. He lay for what felt like ages, at last sitting up. He had not been able to cry here either, it seemed. The dam in his head held strong, denying him the release he so badly craved. Hendrik scowled as he stood and looked around, his eyes falling to the bed. The sheets were rumpled now, the only disturbance in the whole room. It eased the pain in a way he couldn't describe, knowing that it would drive Jasper </span>
  <em>
    <span>crazy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>So, Hendrik left it like that, a singular poke toward his old friend. A taunt that Jasper could have no rebuttal too, something that would make him squirm until a maid eventually came to fix it. Hendrik stepped out of the room, amused with his small imperfection and closed the door behind him, pausing when he felt eyes on him. He glanced around to find a maid that had been in his own quarters, her eyes darting away quickly at the sight of the grieving knight leaving the quarters. Hendrik chose not to think much of it and started down the hall again, pausing when he heard the maid’s scampering footsteps. She had waited until she was out of the knight’s sight to go into Jasper’s room. To fix Hendrik’s imperfection. He swallowed thickly as he watched her from the corner of his eye and pushed on, practically hearing Jasper's victorious snicker, his chest tightening. Through the maze of corridors that no longer felt like home Hendrik went, slowly coming to a halt outside the throne room. The guards outside avoided his eye, their whispers making Hendrik wish he could sink into his armor and disappear forever. They stepped out of his way rather hurriedly when he pressed forward, Hendrik pushing open the throne room doors. Princess Jade and King Carnelian paused mid-conversation at the sight of the knight, both turning to look at him. Hendrik spoke before either could, “I can come back another time…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>King Carnelian quickly shook his head, “No, you are fine, my boy. It has been some time since I saw you, it is good to speak with you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hendrik bowed before his king, “Thank you, your majesty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jade looked up at her father before she looked back to the knight, “How about we continue this later, father?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She said nothing more and turned on her heels, giving no one time to protest as she retreated out of the room, guards on her heels as she left. The throne room doors closed after her with a soft thud, leaving only the king and knight in the room. King Carnelian frowned as he watched his daughter leave before turning his gaze to Hendrik, “How have you been? Well, I suppose that is a lousy question with how everything has been lately… You are leaving again soon, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hendrik nodded, “Yes, Calasmos still needs to be rid of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>King Carnelian let out a thoughtful hum and leaned back in his throne, “And what of Jasper?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knight frowned, “Pardon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have not seen him for some time now, nor heard of him, really. I heard he had his ties with Mordegon as well but surely he cannot be so regretful as to not show his face?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hendrik stared in disbelief, his words catching in his throat. Had not a soul thought to inform his majesty what happened? Judging by the confused look on his king’s face, that was exactly so. With all the chaos going on, Hendrik couldn't exactly blame them. Who would want to inform their king with such tragedy? With the information of all he had done under Mordegon’s control heavy on his mind, not a soul wanted to inform King Carnelian that one of his generals had met their demise, at his hand no less. Hendrik swallowed thickly, not daring to meet his eyes, “Did…” he cleared his throat, “Has no one told you, your majesty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>King Carnelian frowned and leaned forward in his seat, almost afraid of what news Hendrik had to give. The knight inhaled, his chest squeezing the air he forced in, and shakily told the noble what truly became of Jasper over the last eighteen years. It made his legs tremble and chest scream as he retold their falling out, his throat burning to have to fester on something that troubled him so. He retold years that King Carnelian may groggily remember but Hendrik couldn’t just leave out. He had a strange bone-deep relief to tell it all again to someone who won’t look at him with pity. King Carnelian’s expression only held sorrow and maybe regret, no pity that made his skin crawl towards Hendrik, even when the knight’s voice began to crack. He told of years where he and Jasper practically hated each other, years where Jasper berated Hendrik endlessly for simple small things. Hendrik could barely control the emotion in his voice as he spoke of regret for years he could have reached out to Jasper, his guilt for having never tried to save his friend from the darkness that consumed him overpowering his tone. His eyes burned as he spoke of the events at Yggdrasil, the wetness behind his eyes at last breaking free. He swallowed thickly as sobs threatened to overtake him as he told of what Hendrik considered to be the worst day of his life. Jasper pleading for another chance as he collapsed before a possessed King Carnelian, Hendrik’s heart heavy with betrayal as he found that his king and best friend were both the evil he had tried so hard to defeat. Hendrik visibly flinched at the memory of Jasper’s cry towards his master, heart aching at the desperation in his tone. Every time he closed his eyes, Hendrik could still see the blood that splattered holy Yggdrasil’s grass, body gripped by sobs as he told King Carnelian of Jasper’s demise. He sank to his knees when the trembling became too much to bear, unable to hold himself up as he cried, wrought with grief. He buried his face into his hands, “I-I could have saved him… I’m sorry, this is so undignified of m-me…” he apologized for his tears through his sobs, stopping when his king stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The noble sniffled and sank down to the ground before Hendrik, the knight pausing when he saw tears in his king's eyes as well. King Carnelian swept Hendrik into a hug, pulling him close and letting him feel the way his shoulders trembled. Hendrik felt the dam behind his eyes burst immediately, burying his face into his king’s shoulder and letting himself cry the ugly, broken, and hoarse sobs he’d been holding back. King Carnelian cried as well, the two grieving the Jasper only they truly remembered. The man before he was plagued with evil, the scholar and the knight who just wanted to serve his kingdom well. The king grieved the Jasper he had grown to see as a son and the knight grieved the Jasper that had been his only friend through a lonely youth. “I-I miss him…” Hendrik whispered, his voice low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As do I-I…” the king replied, squeezing the knight closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together the two cried even if they knew Jasper would mock every second of it, both relieved to finally let out so much of the emotion they had to hold back. Eventually Hendrik leaned back, wiping his eyes and shakily exhaling, “He… Jasper came back to Heliodor after everything...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>King Carnelian tipped his head at Hendrik’s words, listening to the rest of the tale intently. The knight had calmed by now, sniffling softly as he told of how Jasper roamed the halls restlessly. He told how he and the party had all scurried after him, Hendrik finding little mementos from Jasper littered all over the castle and how they at last made amends again. The king smiled warmly at this and leaned forward, gently using his sleeve to wipe the last of Hendrik’s tears away, “It is good to hear you are friends again. It is a tragedy to see him gone but at least he is at peace now…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knight nodded bittersweet agreement and stood at last, helping King Carnelian to his feet again and smiling warmly at his king, the ache in his chest gone at last. With nothing more to say and with at least eased hearts, the two finally separated, King Carnelian dismissing the knight. When Hendrik stepped out of the throne room, the door shut behind him with a click, the knight taking in a deep breath. He smiled softly when his chest no longer squeezed the air, reaching up to his neck. He grasped the gold chain gently as he unclipped it, looking down at the object in his hand. The token of fealty glimmered in the low hall light, his chest warming as he did so. He reached up to place it back around his neck again and headed away from the throne room, heading down the great castle steps. He paused in the entrance corridor and glanced over to the double headed eagle that sat between the stairs, taking in a deep and sure breath. He then turned away and stepped outside the castle to join the luminary and his friends again, to honor he and Jasper’s oath. Not only to save Heliodor but to save </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of Erdrea. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you enjoyed this work, don't be afraid to tell me about it with a comment! Kudos are very much appreciated and if you really liked this work, you can always subscribe for more! Follow me on twitter for more dragon quest shenanigans @angsty_dude</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>